The Meteor
A bizarre, experimental skit, and one of the only ones produced by Wazoo within the city of Boston. =Cast= *Jonesy (Doug Linse) *Crack Cocaine Dealer (Pete Day) *Crack Addict (Andrew Hoffman) *Jeff the Sad Kid Bad Kid (Andrew Thomas) *Crack Whore (Ellie Steever/FS) =Synopsis= The skit opens in a crack den, with the Dealer, the Addict and the Crack Whore sitting around, doing cocaine. Jeff the Sad Kid Bad Kid enters and reveals his name, which the Addict finds hilarious. A man enters, and tells the Dealer that he's "jonesing for a fix". The Dealer, dubbing him "Jonesy", asks if he can pay for it. Jonesy reveals that he does not have any money, but is willing to trade the Dealer his meteor for drugs. He places the meteor on the table, and it immediately has an effect on everyone in the room. The Dealer, the Addict and the Crack Whore admire it, while Jeff the Sad Kid Bad Kid becomes ill and runs from the room. While the remaining people in the room try to work out the details of the deal, Jeff the Sad Kid Bad Kid returns as Jeff the Bad Kid Sad Kid, and beats Jonesy to death with the meteor. Then, he and the Crack Whore leave together. Jonesy awakens, to find himself in a strange place, where people crawl on the ground and babble in gibberish. Jeff the Dead Kid Head Kid comes to him, and reveals that he is dead. However, the three people who were in the crack den come, and pull Jeff the Dead Kid Head Kid's facial markings off, revealing him to be Jeff the Sad Kid Bad Kid. Then, they have an argument about whether anyone can truly know what it's like to have a dog for a dad. Jonesy then states that it is time for him to return to the world of the living, and the others give him advice about what to do upon his return. He goes back, and once again reenters the coke den, where the second scene of the skit is reenacted. =Quotes= *"You don't know what it's like to have a dog for a dad!" *"I ain't got any money... but I've got this meteor" *"What's your name?" "Jeff the Sad Kid" "What's your last name?" "Bad Kid" *"Don't fornicate with dogs... because then someone, somewhere could have a dog dad" *"My father tried to start a landscaping business, but I snooped" *"OOOOH that's niiiiiice" *"I'm Jeff the Bad Kid MAD KID!" =Reception= Premiered at BFF08, this was possibly the most well-received skit of the evening; an impressive feat, given the abundance of premieres that evening. It is probably the most quoted of all recently made skits, surpassing even My Three Dads. =Trivia= *The ending of the skit is purposely ambiguous, as it was meant to be looped in editing; it could be started over continuously, and was supposed to, but editing never occurred. The score was meant to be comprised of Andrew Hoffman's musical compositions. *One of the penultimate lines of the skit, "My father tried to start a landscaping business, but I snooped", is a quote from White Chicks. *In several scenes, Andrew Hoffman voices Pete Day, and vice-versa. *Though several Wazoo members attend university in Boston, this is the only skit that has ever been made within the city.